My very own Poems!
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Ein neues Poem von mir, tieftraurig, also Auchtung! Inspiriert von der FF "Darkest Days" in der englischen Kategorie... Kakarotto liebt Vegeta, geht aber in seinem Wahn zu weit und misshandelt den Prinzen. Alles scheint verloren als Vegeta nach einer sein
1. Nur einmal wie du

Nur einmal wie du  
  
Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn  
Wenn du dich traust, dann greif mich an  
Durch deine Versuche, mich fertig zu machen  
Ist das, was du hörst, mein leises Lachen  
Du kannst nicht siegen, denn ich bin  
Der stolze Prinz der Saiyajin!  
  
Für diesen Titel gab ich so viel  
Der Stärkste zu sein war immer mein Ziel  
Viele Kämpfe habe ich bestritten  
Viel getötet, viel gelitten  
Schmerzen zahlen sich aus für Sieger  
Zu früh wurde aus einem Kind ein Krieger  
  
Meine große Kraft kann niemand stoppen  
Was ich schon schaffte, wirst du nicht toppen  
Für dich gibt es nun nichts mehr zu sagen  
Kämpfe, oder ich werde dich jagen!  
Besieg deine Feinde, solange es geht  
Liegst du am Boden, ist es zu spät.  
  
Dein Herz ist rein, meines leer  
So unschuldig bin ich schon zu lange nicht mehr  
Was mir noch bleibt, ist eins allein:  
Kämpfen, um nicht besiegt zu sein  
Ein reines böses, schwarzes Herz  
Gemacht aus Hass und Kälte und Schmerz  
  
Frei sein heisst, sich niemals zu binden  
Ich muss dich töten, um Frieden zu finden  
Nur so bin ich am Leben geblieben  
Wer nichts zu verlieren hat, kann nur siegen  
Hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?  
Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajin!  
  
Aber manchmal, allein im Schutz der Nacht  
Wünsche ich mir, ich hätte es anders gemacht  
Dann verlasse ich Krone und Thron  
Und flehe zu Gott um Absolution.  
Er hat mich vergessen, er hört mir nicht zu  
Wenn ich ihn bitte, zu sein wie du.  
  
Irgendwann ist alles zuende.  
  
Kein Hass, kein Leid, keine roten Hände  
Der Tod wird mir die Hoffnung geben  
Hoffnung, zu sterben, um zu leben  
Könnte ich nur rein sein, ohne Hass, ohne Mängel  
wäre ich vielleicht wie du- ein Engel.  
  
By Kokoro, 8. November 2003 


	2. When I stop caring

When I stop caring  
  
Why are you doing this to me?  
Why can´t I be what you want me to be?  
Have you ever thought of my happiness  
When all you did only brought more distress  
  
I tried so hard to please you,  
I even hurt myself in doing so  
But still you won´t stop turning me away  
I fear I will stop caring some day.  
  
I don´t want to leave you,  
Because I can´t forget like you do  
The truth is, there is another you in my heart  
Reality and dream keep tearing it apart  
  
This other you is the way you were  
Once before a time, it´s still there  
It is the reason to hope again  
You may have loved me way back when  
  
You stole my very heart before  
I knew I had one and even more  
Did you get into my head and soul  
The remains of a broken hearted being were all  
You could find when you entered me  
Now let me be and set me free.  
  
I no longer can stand your ignorance  
I realize now I never had a chance  
Bound to fail, that´s what I am and always will be  
In your life has never been a place for me  
Or for the love, the friendship, trust  
And being ignored even caring cannot last  
  
Stop your silence and come back to me!  
There is still time for recovery  
My dearest, don´t wait, it´s not too late  
Right now you´ll find only love, not hate  
Remember me and the happiness we were sharing  
For you I´ll go on caring. caring.  
  
By Kokoro, 2. Dezember 2003 


	3. Denkmal

**Denkmal**

_Kokoro Okami _

Ich liebte einst

Die schönste Kreatur von allen

Ein Engel war sie

Als Engel ist sie gefallen

Ich sah, wollte, liebte -

Dachte nur noch an ...ihn

Meine kleine, süße Kreatur

Warum willst du vor mir fliehn?

Habe ich dich nicht geliebt?

Dich umarmt in der Nacht

Deine zitternden Hände

Mit meinen Küssen bedacht?

Mein kleiner Engel

Warum fürchtest du mich?

Auch wenn ich dich bestrafen mu

Der Teufel bin ich nicht

Ich will doch nur dein Bestes

Darum gib dich mir nur hin

Dein rotes Blut auf weisser Haut

Geht mir nicht aus dem Sinn

Deine schönen, schwarzen Augen

Weit aufgerissen vor Qual

Das sanfte Leuchten ist nicht mehr

Es verschwand mit einem Mal

Langsam wach ich auf aus Nacht

Was ist denn geschehn?

Dein Blut an meinen Händen

Kann ich noch nicht verstehn

Oh mein süßer Engel,

was bist du so still?

Warum tust du schon wieder

Nicht das, was ich will?

So reglos und stumm

Weiß und tiefrot

Mein Engel, sag mir

Du bist doch nicht...tot?

Ich kenne mich selbst nicht mehr

Ich wollte ein Leben mit dir

Dein kleines Herz, fragil wie Glas

Zerbrach ich unter mir

Verzeih mir, schönstes aller Wesen

Nie wollte ich dein Leid

Ich verlor dein Vertrauen und deine Liebe

Und ging im Wahn zu weit

Was nutzt alle Macht?

Was bringt alle Gier?

Du bist dort oben

Ich bleibe hier

Oh, mögest du in Frieden ruhn!

Du, der du die Nacht erhellst

Deine Seele zieht ins Himmelreich -

Meine Strafe bin ich selbst...

Und die Moral schreit in die Nacht

Was mir ein Denkmal sei

Und jeden warne, der dies liest:

Zum Lieben gehören Zwei.

ENDE

einer traurigen Geschichte


End file.
